Amor desde el pasado
by Cibeles
Summary: Seto el arrogante, tiene todo lo que quiere menos lo que mas desea, pero quisas algo del pasado lo ayuda a cambiar esa manera de ser...es un SJ disfrutenlo
1. Default Chapter

Haber, para hacer esta historia me inspire en otro fanfics también de Seto y Joey PERO NO VA HACER PLAGIO eso lo aseguro, solo quería contarla en otra perspectiva diferente, otra cosita, se la dedico a mi amigosha, lagranbrujaoscura, KE POR ALGUNA RAZON DESCONOCIDA, LE SACAN SIEMPRE SUS FICS ( DEBERIA HABER UNA ORGANIZACIÓN CONTRA ESO, saben lo que cuesta crear una historia y plasmarla para que la mayoría la lea? MUCHOOO, a mi no me gustaría que me hagan eso y por supuesto que a nadie…)

- bueno esa era mi queja, bien vamos a lo de "YUGIOH NO ES MIO" no me demande, no quejas, es Yaoi SI no les gusta no lo lean, que mas…ah! Espero sus hermosos comentarios XD y bueno criticas constructivas (no de los horrores gramaticales ni ortográficos XDD que deben ser muchos)

AL FICS-FICS-FICS!

Atte. CIBELES

Cap.1-Comienzo desastroso

Se encontraban en la plaza de Domino, juntos como era todos los días de vacaciones, pero eran los primeros, Joey y Atem, por extrañas razones del destino eran los primeros.

-viejo esto es de chiste, ahora ya se lo que se siente que te dejen plantado por mas de media hora- miraba a un fastidiado ex – faraón-

-si Joey-con ese tono pasivo que siempre usaba para hablar con sus amigos

-pero mira nada mas lo que tenemos aquí…el cabeza de púas y el perro, dime lo trajiste a pasear o para que valla a regar un árbol-al frente de los dos aludidos

¡¿¿PERO KE MIERDA TE PASA! Estas semanas nos has estado jodiendo a atemu y a mi…vete a tirar mierda a otro lado- bien, Joey podría ser una persona amigable y hasta sensible, pero se le iba el vocabulario a pueblo olvido cuando se trataba de Seto Kaiba, y no era para menos este ultimo en estas 3 semanas a estado tirando toda clase de insultos y burlas a Joey y mas cuando el rubio esta con el tricolor-

-calma Joey-mirando a Seto-debe haber alguna razón para que te comportes así ¿no-casi adivinando sus pensamientos, podía atravesar la mente del ojos azul como una filosa daga-

¿que hay una razón, la única que creo que estas engañando a tu pequeño con ese perro-sip setito era inteligente pero se le estaba acabando las ideas, 3 semanas de insultos seguidos a cualquiera se le seca el cerebro

-no seto-al faraón se le estaba acabando su 1 de paciencia para kaiba-creo que tienes celos-mirando perspicazmente a joey y después dirigió su mirada al castaño

-celos…estas viendo al ser superior, por que debería tener celos-mirando arrogantemente

-celos- repitió el rubio¿por que?

-no te puedes dar una idea Joey-abrasándolo-por que somos amigos-lo ultimo que dijo fue mas falso de que bakura dejara de robar, pero el cometido fue darle celos al imponente seto kaiba-

-déjate de hablar necedades- agarrando al más bajo y levantándolo con sus puños-

-suéltame Kaiba- nadie creería que de un cuerpo tan pequeño saliera esa imponente voz, que acto seguido levanto sus manos para conjurar un antiguo hechizo, su plan era darle una lección a Kaiba-ya veras

¿que! Que esta pasando…arghhh ¬¬ tú, y tus delirios del antiguo Egipto

Nadie pudo ver lo que sucedió después, solo la segadora luz que iba ser lanzada sobre Seto, solo que ocurrió algo inesperado, joey weeler se interpuso entre el castigador y el castigado, por razones que el rubio tendría lo cual no se sabrán por que…

-QUE- que paso? Siento como si una pirámide me cayera de encima… ay en que lío me metí-mirando al lugar donde había caído, fijándose por primera vez donde se encontraba¡¡POR AMON-RA¿Dónde ESTOY?...y por que uso esta ropa…y que son esos animales de metal-estaba en la mitad de una avenida, mirando a los autos- TT Jono estas en un gordo problema…

-oye Serenity¿Qué ese no es tu hermano-preguntaba una antigua compañera de colegio

-ah si…-miro como su adorado hermano estaba dando gritos y hacia gestos extraños en plena calle··U ehhh- no, claro que no, te estas confundiendo, jajaja, vamos, vamos-empujando a sus amigas a otra calle (XD)

Mientras que en el lugar del inicio….

-QUE LE IBAS A HACER A MI PERFECTO CUERPO-estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso-

-yo nada…-reía nerviosamente, no se había dado cuenta de lo amenazador y GRANDE que era kaiba, bueno eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba, sino, como se encontraba su amigo…-

-responde-En el rostro de kaiba se podía ver ligeras venitas-

-solo quería darte una lección, por ser tan arrogante, creído, malas pulgas, ser tu, hacer torneos y perder…bueno, eso es bueno para mi ¿donde iba, ególatra, ya dije arrogante…

-al grano ¬¬-

-si bueno en general era eso-

¬¬-

¿Qué-

¿se te esta olvidando algo- cruzándose de brazos (n.a: han notado que siempre lo hace…no se les acalambraran)

-no, que cosa-yami tenia una gran cara de duda-

-tu amiguito, te lo echaste con tu brujería barata-

-ah…AHHH JOEY, CIERTO, sino se hubiera atravesado, tu serias el que estaría en otra parte de esta ciudad, gritando como desquiciado XD eso seria chistoso

-bueno, bueno…por que seria así-

¿por que, porque su mente del pasado regreso al presente y bueno ya te imaginaras

-y estas tan tranquilo…¬¬ no deberías ir a buscarlo-

-solo si me ayudas-mirándolo con ojos de gato con botas-

-yo no tengo por que ayudarte en la cagada que te mandaste…¬¬-pateándolo- y no pongas esa cara que no tienes ni un pelo de inocente

-escucha kaiba, el te salvo el pellejo, por lo que a mi me concierne le debes-

-ahhgg, bueno mientras que te calles- ambos se dirigieron a diferentes direcciones del parque, Seto solo quería salir de hay, pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que no

-"setooo, largate de ahí"-decia su pensamiento malo en forma de noa

-"pero…me salvo…y por que tienes esa forma…mucho trabajo seto…mucho trabajo"

-"seto…no lo hagas, encuentra a joey"-era su pensamiento bueno en forma de mokuba

"me lleva, por que mi vocecita interna buena es mokuba"

-"sabes lo que es lo correcto, encuéntralo, sino, no te dejare tranquilo"

-"ya, ya…solo desaparezcan los dos"- y así, seto partió en busca de Joey

Mientras yami rastreaba por toda la ciudad…

-"Tea T-T maldita desgraciada me mentiste…eso de que la amistad lo podía todo, hasta encontrar a tus amigos perdidos, es mentira podrida"

U bueno vamos a donde esta nuestro rubio….

-uff ya me canse- se sentó en una banca a descansar, todo era tan confuso, solo había gris y cosas metálicas, unos cuantos animales metálicos y personas que vestían de colores muy alegres, lo ultimo que recordaba era que iba a ser enjuiciado, se sentía muy mal por que hasta su amigo, su faraón no pudo hacer nada, ya que ese día salio de viaje hacia las ciudades vecinas, ese fue el momento que aprovecho el imbecil ese, "el sumo sacerdote" para encarcelarlo, pero había algo que no concordaba con todo esto¿Por qué el estaba aquí?. Quizás su señor tuvo algo que ver en esto, y lo rescato

pero no lo veía y eso le preocupaba…por que su señor también era sacerdote y cometió el pecado mas grande, el de la carne y sobre todo con su esclavo, su jono.

Los pensamientos del joven rubio eran interrumpidos por una esbelta figura, la figura del castaño.

- EHH así que te encontrabas acá perro, ahora ya se que no estas muerto, ya cumplí, ya me voy-justo cuando se iba dando la vuelta sintió un reconfortante abrazo-QUE TE PASA WEELER…que, también quieres que te cargue-eso era en burla, pero por un instante retorcido, a seto le agrado la idea-oye me estas escuchando-pero lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto, lagrimas, si eran lagrimas las que habían en los ojos de color miel-

-SEÑOR…sniff…que alegría me da poder verlo una vez mas-aferrándose mas aun hacia seto kaiba-

-señor…-pronto el ojos azul recordó que la mente de joey fue transportada y el que le hablaba era el antepasado- ahora como solucionare esto…

CONTINUARA….

XDD jeje otra historia al saco, no soy muy buena para dramas así que la hice con un poco de humor, esta historia va dedicada a mi amiguita TT que se va a ir a estudiar a otra ciudad y por eso le dedico esto -.

Bien dejen algún hermoso Rewi , sus dudas, comentarios, criticas y domases -

BESOTES A LO PUCCA x

Atte. Cibeles


	2. jugando con los recuerdos del pasado

Bueno aquí va el segundo cap. De esta linda historia - QUE esta dedicada a lagranbrujaoscura estudia mushooo y de paso diviértete XD

vamos a los Review -

Sebel: me siento muy feliz gracias por reviw, bueno en este capitulo se te aclararan las dudas, sino...pues te comprendo XD ni yo entendia un poco el cuento que estoy explicando jeje Bye

En el capitulo anterior: Atem quiso castigar a Seto por su personalidad y su GRAN ego, el objetivo era que la mentalidad del pasado de Seto o sea Seth volviera al presente y así recibir su merecido pero…YO no quise hacerlo así ñangas changas, ya que el pobre de Joey se interpuso en el preciso instante y el inu recibió el castigo, dando como resultado que apareciera Jono en el acto o Fics…

""pensamientos

Capitulo 2: jugando en los recuerdos del pasado (algo que me odio son los títulos XD)

imagen mental de seto kaiba:;;;;;;;;o; + O.O ku ku ku

Era lo que estaba viendo, SU joey lo estaba abrazando y llorando al mismo tiempo, pero eso era, si…sentía sus brazos en su torso- que te sucede Weeler-mostrándole un rostro cariñoso por primera vez (N.A: nahhh este chico es mas frío que trasero de pingüino xD)-

señor….;-;…esta vivo, pensé que al liberarme usted, ah usted lo ejecutarían también- ya mas calmo y mirando los fríos zafiros del castaño-

calmate Joey "¿que pasa? no es el, quizás lo que me dijo yami sea cierto y este sea el antepasado de joey-como te llamas-

que no me recuerda mi amo…- por un instante a kaiba se le vio rubor en las mejillas y un ligero riachuelo de sangre escurrió de su nariz ��- soy Jono mi señor Seth-

pues ah!... si vez, si soy yo "QUE ESTUPIDEZ ACABO DE DECIR" tu amo…" bueno eso me gusto como sonó "– pero los libinidosos pensamientos del empresario fueron interrumpidos por el ex-faraón que se dirigía a ellos dos-

EHHH gente! Ya lo encontraste Kaiba- cerca de los dos-mirando a jono

AH! Como esta mi faraón- dando una ligera reverencia

y dale con eso y después a mi me dicen que tengo el ego inflado ��-ese era seto

JONO que sucede estas algo confundido – sonriendo y abrazando al rubio

pues vera mi faraón…yo estaba-

lo contaras cuando lleguemos a mi mansión- interrumpiendo en seco a Jono-vamos, ahí estaremos mas cómodos- llamando al chofer, luego de eso paso a recogerlos-

Ya en la limusina….

OO podemos estar dentro de este animal… que es - ah! Es felpudito- tocando los suaves respaldos de gamuza y mirando por las ventanas oscuras con una cara de mucho asombro que no le quitaba lo kawai

no Jono esto es un auto- era Atem que le explicaba todo lo referente a la limusina, mientras un Seto miraba todo con detenimiento, si le parecía divertido mirar a Joey lo era 100 veces mas mirar a Jono, esa mezcla de ingenuidad y sumisión le eran irresistible, pero extrañaba esa rebeldía, alguien difícil de domar, ejem… dejando los �� pecaminosos pensamientos de Seto aun lado-

seto…seto…XD oye tus ojos nos van a comer �v� o ¿quieres comer a otra personita no? (n.a: es una forma de decir que te vas a llevar a alguien a la cama, XD este faraoncito solo habla en doble sentido)- Atem solo fastidiaba-

solo…estupido mira lo que has hecho-indicando al confundido rubio…tiene solución-indiferente como siempre-

pues creo que durara pocos días pero no se cuantos-mirando a Jono-así que lo cuidaras por esos días-

esta bien solo que tu explicaras el cuento-

señor kaiba hemos llegado-era la voz de su chofer-

Dentro de la mansión

Estaban sentados en diferentes sillones frente a unas 3 tazas de té humeante… (n.a: XD solo tres tazas de té? Ke cagado eres Kaiba…/seto: O.Ó OYE son de importación…que te pasa ��)

uhmm donde esta Mokuba? No oigo ningún ruido…

esta en un campamento…

�u� que conveniente no kaiba?

oó que te pasa! Cuenta la historia de una vez- seto estaba por perder la cordura y apunto de atravesar a Atem con unos de esos candelabros…pero no, el debía mantenerse tranquilo, sino ese dinero que gasto por esas clases de Yoga serian en vano- y no podrás dañarmeeee-(n.a: como los flashs de los huevos XD)

seto que dices o.o-

ehh. ..no, nada…-

bien veras mí querido Jono-mirando al rubio que estaba admirado por el lujoso lugar-el que esta ahí es tu señor Seth y yo soy tu faraón, te rescatamos y ahora estas en el futuro fin

PUGJHHHH-sonido de té chorreando de la boca de Seto- cuentale la verdad – limpiándose con un pañuelo-

bien, bien…-tono de voz como el narrador de la serie-.todo comenzó cuando un guapo, brillante, y muy superior a cierta persona que estoy mirando pero no quiero decir el nombre, faraón o sea yo que hace 5.000 años…

yami…antes de que te tire la taza…podrías contar la verdad-

pero le quitara lo bueno-mirando a kaiba

��-

por favor mi faraón, no entiendo nada- en tono de suplica y mirando a los dos-

bueno…Jono sabes lo que es la reencarnación-

si...bueno eso creo-

bien, el que vez aquí no es Seth, sino Seto Kaiba su reencarnación y tu mi Jono también vives en esta época solo que te llamas Joey Weeler, bueno yo iba a darle una lección a Seto cuando tu reencarnación se interpuso dando como resultado de que tu alma y tu mente tomara lugar en el presente-

o sea que tome conciencia y ahora estoy tomando lugar de mi Reencarnación-

exacto - pero será por unos días, y para ti será como un sueño nada mas-

y la mente de mi reencarnación-

durmiendo, al menos eso creo- un no muy convencido Atem

entonces el no es mi señor…-sintiendo un ligero rubor-siento lo de antes-reverenciando a kaiba-

no te preocupes-mirando Atem- y Atem? …donde estas…MIerdaaa tu hijo...de PIII Y te sacare la PIII (n.a: pero que vocabulario…U)

jjeeje adiós Kaiba YO IGUAL TE QUIERO xD- en la entrada de la casa-nos veremos-saliendo lo mas rápido que puede

o-ó maldito-mirando a Jono-ehh pues veras…puedes quedarte aquí hasta que vuelva Weeler…-

si señor….-

no me digas señor…dime Seto-dirigiéndose hacia su alcoba-ven sígueme-

….-solo lo siguió, todo era muy extraño…entendía por que estaba en ese lugar, lo único raro era como su Señor y Seto se parecían en físico pero no en personalidad, solo el hecho de que la reencarnación se llevaba mal con el faraón, eso no pasaba con Seth y lo que mas tristeza le dio era como Seto se refería con cierta frialdad hacia Joey su reencarnación, lo odiaba? No podía saberlo sino preguntando…pero a Jono le daba mucha vergüenza-

no vas a pasar- Kaiba interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio-

eh? Ah si…"vamos díselo Jono…que tan difícil puede ser…si…después que lo abrasé de esa forma…ah hhh que hago…por que mi faraón me dejo en este lugar TT"- lentamente atravesó el umbral y entro al acogedor dormitorio, si pensó que la habitación de su faraón era lujosa, esta lo era mucho mas, solo que se veía muy oscuro y el color plata y azul predominaban en todo el lugar-

estas sucio �� aunque no me sorprendería de Weeler… en esa puerta de la derecha esta el baño…puedes sacar ropa limpia y dormir en el dormitorio de al lado-mas que hablándole era en tono de ordenes¿que te sucede?...

nada, es que es extraño todo esto…usted...

me parezco a tu amo…eso es lógico, a mi me sucede lo mismo-

con Joey…disculpe…usted que siente hacia Joey-mirándolo fijamente hacia los azules ojos-

yo…nada…que podría sentir-girando su cabeza un tanto avergonzado-"por que no le digo…pero es como si le dijera a Weeler que lo amo…pero no es el…Kaiba tu no eres ningún cobarde"-

Jono pudo pensar que esa respuesta le dolería…pero la reacción que tuvo el muchacho lo puso muy contento-jejje eso me alegra-

por que dices eso…-

por que por fin pude encontrar algo parecido a usted y a mi amo- dándose vuelta-

en que me parezco-

Girando su cabeza-en que los dos no saben mentir-dándole una suave sonrisa y dirigiéndose al baño-

mentir…-en la habitación solo quedo Kaiba repasando la última frase que le dijo Jono y por primera vez deseo con toda su fuerza, que la última frase se la hubiera dicho Joey-

Continuara……

Ummhh no se no me convence…el final si , je je el ambiente esta propicio no creen- bueno en este capy quería aclarar que le paso a nuestro joey, espero que se les halla aclarado las dudas

Bien espero sus comentarios en sus lindos e indispensables Reviews

Nos vemos

Cibeles


End file.
